An image sensor may be fabricated to have a large number of sensor elements (pixels), generally more than 1 million, in a (Cartesian) square grid. The pixels may be photodiodes, or other photosensitive elements, that are operable to convert electromagnetic radiation (light) into electrical signals.
Recent advances in semiconductor technologies have enabled the fabrication of nanostructures such as nanotubes, nanocavities and nanowires. Optical properties of nanostructures have been one of the recent research focuses. Among the available nanostructures, nanowires have drawn a lot of interest because of their usefulness as an optoelectronic sensor element. An image sensor that harness unique optical properties of nanowires is therefore desirable.